ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Fred - Ben: Atomic Crossover
This is crossover been Fred 40 and Ben 10: Dimension Battle Force of Aliens. Hypnosis Fred is fighting the Cabbon, but is destroyed. Suddenly, a portal opened up and sucked Fred in. Now, back at Ben's world, we see Fred fall into it. Fred: What the fudge? When Fred was animated in Generator Rex style. Fred: Holy crap! I'm poorly drawn! NO! Gwen (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Either Ben's taller or that's not Ben. Fred: Strangers....eek. Perodua Alza SE (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Who are you? Where's our cousin? Fred: I'm Fred! The guy who didn't die from Demonstar! And I have no idea ho you or your cousin are! Gwen (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Sure.... Perodua Alza SE (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): I'm afraid we're gonna have to take you to the Plumbers for interrogation. Fred: Okay, I am NOT going to some people that clean toilets' place! So back off! Gwen (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Wanna play like that? Fine. Although Gwen prepared some mana blasts and Perodua Alza SE gaining abilities such as Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Enhanced Form, he shot laser. Fred transformed to Overflow. He controlling the water at the two, but they dodged. Perodua Alza SE went to punch Fred's face, went controlling water. Gwen threw a mana blast and knocked Fred's face down. When transformed as Scorch. Perodua Alza SE then punched Fred in the face. In Fred's world... Ben (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): This is freaking nuts! When Ben is fighting Willie and Jenevile. Jenevile: Where's our friend? Although Jenevile punched Ben. Ben (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): I don't know your friend! When is Viva EZi came out. Ben (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): I tell you know! Perodua Viva EZi (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): What? Ben (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Everytime crosstime! Perodua Viva EZi (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Everytime? Jenevile: A likely story... When Jenevile shot mana beam at Ben flying at Perodua Viva EZi's bodykit with an eye blast from behind. Perodua Viva EZi shot an eye beam back at him. Jenevile created two holes in Willie that he regenerated. Willie morphed into a cannon and began firing. Ben flew away, but was caught in a wrapped by Willie. Willie: You ain't going anywhere until you tell us where Fred is! Perodua Viva EZi (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): I generate! (glowing green) Ben (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Who the fudge is Fred!? Jenevile: Our friend. Black hair, green eyes, 5' 6", extremely cocky. Ben's world! Fred is tied up in a mana rope. Gwen (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Where is Ben? Fred: Who the fudge is Ben!? Gwen (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Our cousin. Humanoid, green eyes, 4' 8", extremely cocky. Fred: Well, I have two friends from where I'm from. Willie and Jenevile. Willie's a big purple and humanoid and Jenevile's humanoid mana. Perodua Alza SE (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): A Sludge and an Anodite. Fred's World! Ben (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): I bet I know what's happened! Me and this Fred kid both fell into a portal and each ended up in each other's world! Jenevile: Alternate dimensions? Parallel worlds? It seems possible. Ben (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): And I can get us back. Viva! Perodua Viva EZi (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Yeah. (when Willie and Jenevile or Ben hugs and teleports him) He walked in it and back to his own dimension. Fred: What the!? Frankenstein!? Gwen and Perodua Alza SE (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Ben and Perodua Viva EZi! Ben (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): With some guests... Willie and Jenevile walked in. Fred was relieved. Fred: Hey guys! Who's lightning boy over there? Ben (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): I'm Ben Tennyson. Ben 10. I'm like, the biggest hero in the world? Fred: Yeah yeah I get it, kid. Ben (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Kid? Excuse me, but I'm turning 14 in approximately two months! Fred: I'm 15. More than two years older....BEAT THAT. Perodua Alza SE (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): I'm more smarter than you! Fred: More smarter? Perodua Alza SE (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): I was saying it in a way your primitive mind could comprehend. Am I using too extensive vocabulary for you? That's Armodrillo is me! Fred: You little....! Little....thingy boop! Perodua Alza SE (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Ha ha ha! Ah, simpletons are so entertaining the way they attempt to prove their intelligence which inevitably back fires. Ben (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): That's it! Although Ben tackled Perodua Alza SE. Perodua Alza SE kicked Fred off, but he caught Ben in a full-nelson. Ben did a front flip and landed on Fred. Fred grabbed Ben by his wrists and slammed him onto the ground. Perodua Alza SE (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Should we do something? Willie: I'll get the popcorn! Jenevile, get the chairs! Jenevile: Screw that. I can make my own chair! You get your own! Gwen (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): When said that Rex is mentioned but he destroyed. Although Perodua Alza SE punched Fred in the jaw, then Fred grabbed Perodua Alza SE by the collar and threw him at a wall. Gwen finally put a mana shield in between them. Gwen (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): OK, enough, the page is too long for a human-to-human fight. Perodua Alza SE (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens) and Fred: Fine. Jenevile: Uh...guys? Come look at this! The gang walked over to Jenevile, who had a laptop with a screenshot of Ben and Fred each going through the portal earlier. Ben (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): It's me and Fred in the portal! Jenevile: Yeah, but look in the upper right corner! In the upper right corner was a fiery red orb rocketing from the center of the photograph. Fred: What is that? Puch! Fred: Ow! Jenevile: That's just it. I don't have the faintest idea. Gwen (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Maybe it's excess energy created from Ben and Fred colliding in cross-time? Perodua Alza SE (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): No. It wouldn't be an orb. It would be an aura type thing. Ben (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Maybe it has something to do with that! When Ben pointed at the town that was on fire. Perodua Alza SE gaining abilities such as Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Enhanced Form. Jenevile: That's power such as Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Enhanced Form? Fred: It's Hero Time! Ben (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): It's Hero Time! When Ben transformed into Chromastone, and Fred transforms into DarkFlame. They flew over to the city. Perodua Alza SE is flew did. Gwen, Willie and Jenevile is followed. People were running for their lives. Cars were thrown, buildings exploded, and babies cried. Ben and Co. made it there and reverted back. Ben (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Who's that? Perodua Alza SE (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): No. It was a creature with spiked elbowed, no nose or mouth, red eyes, black face, and red arms and legs. It shot a fireball at the gang. Gwen quickly put up a shield and blocked it. Creature: I see. Fred: You see, huh? See that I'm about to kick your butt!? Perodua Alza SE using SE Super Speed from XLR8 SE powers. Fred transforms as Omen. Perodua Alza SE using SE Diamond Manpulation from Diamondhead SE powers and shot a flurry of diamond shards at the creature, but he put up a mana shield! Gwen (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): What the? He can make my shields!? Perodua Alza SE using SE Super Speed from XLR8 SE powers and then ran up to the creature and went to kick him, but the creature shot a diamond at him and knocked him done. Gwen (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Oh snap. Okay, this is getting creepy. Perodua Alza SE (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): (speaking mechanically) Build protocol enabled. Command error detected. Abort. Abort. Stand by engaged. Creature: You fools cannot harm me. I am unholy. I am omnipotent. Gwen (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): How about we stop the chit-chat and do more combat! When Gwen kicked the Creature in the face and sent him back. Perodua Alza SE using SE Diamond Manpulation from Diamondhead SE powers and another barrage of diamonds at it. Ben got out a laser gun and shot the creature. Gwen threw mana blasts while Jenevile used Perodua Viva EZi as a cannon. The creature was unfazed. Creature: Your power levels are weak. Though your powers are intriguing. Mana manipulation, diamond generation, shapeshifting, matter absorption, super speed, all useful. ---- Ben (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): I will be back! Gwen (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): I watch again? Ben (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): I thing so. ---- Perodua Alza SE (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Folks, you must have MLA format, no writing on back sides because I could care less about the environment. The creature then absorbed the ground. Perodua Alza SE (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Stupid anything the powers of the SE released. The creature sped up to Gwen. Gwen (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Aye! (Thinking) He's so fast! (End Thinking) The creature kicked Gwen into a building. Perodua Alza SE shot a web at the creature, but he caught it and threw Perodua Alza SE into a building. Gwen shot a mana blast, but the creature shielded with a mana shield and threw a blast back at her. Ben (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Hey, ugly! The creature looked back and Ben punched him in the face. Fred (as Omen): This is weird. Every time we attack it, it learns our moves! Creature: True. The creature morphed into a tank and shot Fred. He then smashed Ben into a wall, and Fred he detransformed. Creature: Now, I must return to my mission. The creature flew away. Everybody got up and regrouped. Fred: What was that thing? Ben (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): An alien that can copy any power it sees. Though I can't pinpoint the species he's from. Suddenly, a Folding-Wing Jet landed. It was Black Knight. Black Knight (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Get in. The gang went in Folding-Wing Jet. Black Knight had a look of dead seriousness. Fred: What's up, Providence? Black Knight (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): I'm Black Knight, this is leader of Providence. Kids....and friends....that creature is extremely dangerous. Gwen (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Sometimes? Ben (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Black Knight? Do you know something about that thing? Gwen (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Flashback? Black Knight (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Long ago, around the time of the Providence-battle war, the E.V.O wanted to create an artificial life form that could gain back the control of the Collar. Bit something went wrong in the DNA sequencing process and the creature was able to copy any ability upon seeing it. He helped settle the war, but destroyed Abysus. Thus came Abysus II. The creature went around killing until one E.V.O trapped him in a trans-dimensional portal. He was set free when Fred and Ben went to each other's worlds. Fred: Wow. Black Knight (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): They dubbed it Retaliator. Gwen (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Retaliator? Perodua Alza SE (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): He didn't look much like a Mechamorph. Willie: If Retaliator's a Galvanic Mechamorph creation, I might have some connection with it. And we had wars? Jenevile: Can I go back to my world now? Black Knight (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): You guys will have to. Retaliator's back in Fred's world now. Jenevile: Nevermind! I'll stay here! Perodua Alza SE (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Fred, Ben, come in! Fred: Stop being such a pansy. Ben (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Let's go. I'll open a portal. When Ben and Co. went to Fred's dimension. The city was a barren wasteland, nothing but dirt and rocks. Fred: What happened here!? The city, it's gone! Perodua Alza SE (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Retaliator. That's what. Fred: You guys keep an eye out. Guys? The rest of the team were gone! ???: Looking for these? Fred and Ben looked up and saw Retaliator containing the team in a mana bubble! Ben (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Let them go. Retaliator: I will. But on one condition. If you can defeat me, you're friends will be freed. If you fail, they die. Fred: Not gonna happen, freak! Retaliator: I must thank you two. Without your help, I wouldn't have discovered a whole other universe to destroy! Fred: No. *Transforms* Twinkle Star! Ben (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): I had a twice! (transforms) Heatblast! Heatblast flew over to Retaliator shape into any Fire Balls throwing a continuous barrage of fireballs. Retaliator put up a diamond shield and blocked the blasts. He then shot a beams at Heatblast and sent him down. Twinkle Star came flying now shooting a light beam. Retaliator sped out of the way and breathed ice on him, burning him out. Retaliator: Don't you mortals see that you're up against the perfect weapon!? Fred (as Twinkle Star): I'm right here, thanks. Both Fred and Ben got back up and flew to Retaliator, readying fire blasts. But Retaliator created a shield of fire around himself and knocked the two back. Twinkle Star crashed into a building while Heatblast crashed into a streetlight. Heatblast (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Don't like fire? How about lightning!? When Heatblast transformed into Technoshock. He using the move into Volt Absorb, absorbed the power from the streetlight he wrecked and shot electricity at Retaliator. Retaliator put up a mana shield and absorbed the gravel. He made his hand into a mace and tried to hit Technoshock, using Camouflage but he became intangible. Retaliator did the same and struck Ben into Fred. Technoshock (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): I know, I know. Intangible cancels intangible. Fred (as Twinkle Star): Step aside and watch a pro at work! Although Perodua Alza SE gaining abilities such as Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Enhanced Form. Perodua Alza SE using SE Terrakinesis from Armodrillo SE's powers and punched the ground. He created an earthquake, but Retaliator shot fire into it and it spewed in Perodua Alza SE's face. Perodua Alza SE kicked up a rock and threw it at him. Retaliator drilled through it and created an earthquake. Fred dodged the vibrations, but he got electrocuted by Retaliator. Technoshock (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Pro, eh? Perodua Alza SE (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Shut up. Retaliator: As I said before, I am unstoppable. The ultimate killing machine! Every last one of you will die! Technoshock (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Don't count your tacos before they're cooked! Perodua Alza SE (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): I thought the phrase was "Don't count your chickens before they hatch". Technoshock (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Not for me, mister! Copy Cat shot electricity. Fred (as Twinkle Star): Look out! Perodua Alza SE (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Huh? When shot electricity at the Perodua Alza SE and knocked them back. Technoshock transformed into Darknova's first appears. Perodua Alza SE jumping up and blasted Retaliator. Retaliator shot an eye beam back at Perodua Alza SE, who absorbed it and shot it back. Retaliator then shot a fireball at Perodua Alza SE and knocked him down. Darknova magnetized a dumpster and threw it at Retaliator. Retaliator sliced it in half with a diamond arm and shot a diamond at Darknova, he detransformed. Ben (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Crap. This is bad! Fred: We're no match for him! Everything we use he uses back! Then, Retaliator sped up in front of Ben. Ben (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Aye! Retaliator: What an interesting little device on your wrist. May I copy it? When Retaliator grabbed Ben by the wrist and a blast of red light blinded the screen. When we get vision back, Ben's Infinitamatrix is recharging and Retaliator has his own Infinitamatrix! Perodua Alza SE (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): No! Ben's Infinitamatrix: Energy Core is drained. Recharging. Ben (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Dude, he copied your watch thing! Perodua Alza SE (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): THAT'S COPY! Retaliator: Thank you for this watch. It complements my eyes. Perodua Alza SE (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): I noticed! When Retaliator activated his Infinitamatrix. When he found the form he wanted, he transformed. Retaliator Heatblast: Heatblast! Perodua Alza SE (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Go way! Although Ben and Perodua Alza SE ran screaming. Retaliator Heatblast shot a fireball at them and knocked the down. They got up and dodged another blast. The jumped behind two trashcans. Perodua Alza SE (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): I can use Fusion Dance! Ben (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): No, that's fusion dance, it is hybrid mentioned. NO! Ben (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): What? When is Perodua Alza Hybrid on appears, is a green lines. Ben (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Woah, that Retaliator on a blue lines. Perodua Alza Hybrid (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Consider yourself lucky to still be alive. Ben (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): That's Way Big/Upgrade's appearance is a green lines, same as Mechamorph anything. Perodua Alza Hybrid (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): (charges is size charging) Fred: (slashed Ben) Now, Alza, now! Although Fred unsuspecting Heatblast, he transformed into Way Big. Perodua Alza Hybrid charges at Retaliator Way Big and they locked hands. They struggled. Eventually, Retaliator Way Big knees Perodua Alza Hybrid in the stomach and shot a cosmic ray at him. Perodua Alza Hybrid fully and charge back into normal shape. Ben (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Mechamorph! Perodua Alza Hybrid (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): I'm Mechamorph, oops. It is new name of Perodua Alza Hybrid is the longer. Ben (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): It said that Perodua Alza Hybrid's DNA sample of Galvanic Mechamorph and or wants using Galvan B. Fred: Perodua Alza Hybrid's DNA sample of Galvanic Mechamorph? That's green appearance. Perodua Alza Hybrid (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): I'm not exactly the same as the species I am made of. Instead of radiation, I contain Crystalsapien blast energy inside of me. Fred: Goombas ate my taco! NO! Ben (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): What? Perodua Alza Hybrid (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): (slapped Fred) Fred: Thanks. A made of the machine the Alza's appearance Ben (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): What's going on? Perodua Alza Hybrid (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Sorry, that's another crosstime from Paradox alonger. Ben (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Oh yeah? Perodua Alza Hybrid merge with Infinitamatrix's on Ben arm, into a arm. Ben (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Wow, what suppose to happen now? Fred: You cannot now, and wants released. Ben (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Um. Fred: Everything something! Perodua Alza Hybrid (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): You build stuff, I make it better. Fight fight fight, We win! Ben (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Going down! Fred: I thing something, everything? =D Ben (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Woah! When Ben made the transformation sequence. Swampfire (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Swampfire! Fred: That Swampfire is a generate arm from Perodua Alza Hybrid can use it. Retaliator Way Big: Are you ready to die? Swampfire (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): (flew away, but is time out, and Ben flew off) Woohoo... Retaliator Way Big: (punched Ben's back into a ground, when Ben reverted and merge back into Perodua Alza Hybrid) Ben (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Ugh! Perodua Alza Hybrid (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): I know! Retaliator Way Big: And blood there will be. Once you two are dead, I'll be having your blood in a smoothie! Perodua Alza Hybrid (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): (Retaliator Way Big turns into Retaliator) Retaliator: I get you releaveing, i get using rampage to destroy world. When Retaliator flew away. Perodua Alza Hybrid (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): Going down! Ben (Dimension Battle Force of Aliens): I going said that Perodua Alza Hybrid's DNA sample of Galvanic Mechamorph and or wants using Galvan B, it is coming off at Retaliator. Continued later...